


Welcome To The Family

by snOwtear (aesthetic_cl0wn)



Series: The Wish Café [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levihan Children, levihan family - Freeform, original characters yay - Freeform, there’s fluff?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_cl0wn/pseuds/snOwtear
Summary: He blinked once, the doctor was gone. He blinked again, and a terrified nurse stood before him, cradling a little human in her arms. His little human.Levi’s a daddy now, and he has to deal with it.This is linked to all of the other fics in the series heheh
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: The Wish Café [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070444
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> I need some soft fluff once in a while, and Dad!Levi is just adorable, no?

She was born a year before the Fall of Wall Maria.

Levi remembered the moment he saw his little girl for the first time. Her skin was bright red, and that had nothing to do with the blood smeared across her tiny body. Her tiny, _fragile_ body.

Ohhh no. He was going to be a horrible father. He was brash, rude, and wouldn’t mind cursing in front of a mere child. What if he broke her soft bones while holding her? What if he raised her the wrong way? Would she turn out like him?

What if he died on the field and left her a fatherless child?

He blinked once, the doctor was gone. He blinked again, and a terrified nurse stood before him, cradling a little _human_ in her arms. _His_ little human. This unknown woman had hands that held the child with a gentleness Levi could never possess. Years of cutting Titan flesh like toast made sure of that. When he clenched his fists, the callouses poked his own skin. What more the tender skin of a baby?

From the corner of his eye, Levi could see his wife’s chest slowly rising, then falling again. His Four-Eyes, exhausted from the past eleven(?) hours, had fallen asleep. Levi, on the other hand (his right hand had been crushed and it still throbbed), simply wanted to run.

He had grown up without a good example of a parental figure to follow. His childhood memories consisted of his mother’s face, and Kenny’s lessons, most of which he still remembered until today. He had absolutely no idea how to be a dad. 

”Mr...Levi? Uh. Do you...want to hold your daughter?”

His daughter, huh?

The nurse’s lips twitched, and she quickly positioned Levi’s arms into a form that was suitable to hold a newborn. Lowering the very very small child, the nurse swiftly placed her in his outstretched arms.

_Her flesh was so soft._

Now that she was cleaned, Levi could see her features clear as day. Her eyes were Hanji’s, that was for sure. But that nose...yep, definitely his. Her lips were so small. She was gorgeous, and...okay, he had to admit, she was cute.   
  
This...this tiny creature. This was his? A little baby, in all her innocent glory, he was to take her home? 

Levi could feel the corners of his mouth tilting up. Just a little. But for the first time in a while, he didn’t bother to fight it.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...hope ya liked that. More might come out soon, if I can clear my stuff in time hahahaaa...🥲


End file.
